Sword of the Harrowed Mind
by KitKat63
Summary: This is a story I found on my computer ages ago, I want to put it up just to see what people think, so yeah, don't blame me if it's bad because I was quite young when I wrote this lol enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Battlefield 02:05

Blue steel: the enemy is near…  
Black mist: go for it, I'm not stopping you.  
Silver Bones: he wont stop you, but I will… one step closer to that fight, and I shall cut you to pieces! This is not your battle, we fight 1 on 1, we do not fight together…  
Blue steel: the boss wont know, we could keep it a secre ---  
Silver Bones: silence! Get back to the barracks! It's my duty to stand guard tonight

(Blue steel and black mist jump to their feet, placing their swords on their backs while walking away from the fight. Blue steel looks back slowly).

Barracks 06:30

Silver Bones: get up! You're late! Didn't you hear!?  
Blue steel: hear what..?  
Black mist: you were called to meet the boss an hour ago.. he seemed angry  
Blue steel: …nothing new then…?  
Silver Bones: don't be so cocky, get to him now!  
Blue steel: *sigh* why do I listen to you?  
Silver Bones: cause I'm not afraid to rip you limb from limb!

(Blue steel walks out of the barracks towards the bosses room)

Black mist: what's he done now?  
Silver Bones: no clue… don't care, I hope he dies  
Black mist: that guy needs to get his attitude sorted or the boss will grow tired and kill him  
Silver Bones: good, can't wait

Bosses room 06:45

Boss: ...late as usual  
Blue steel: what can I say.. I like to sleep in *yawn* so what's my punishment for lurking out of the area?  
Boss: your going to teach our new member how to fight  
Blue steel: …and who is it?  
(A little boy with silver hair walks into the room)  
Boss: his codename will be decided this evening, in the mean time, go to the training grounds and show him your moves, you are not to kill him though  
Blue steel: I have to take care of a little brat?!  
(the boy lunged toward blue steel and kicked him in the head, blue tseel falls to the ground, the boy stands on his chest)  
Blue steel: what the hell!?  
Boss: you deserved that  
Blue steel: … bastard!...

Training grounds 07:00

Blue steel: I don't know why I have to do this..  
boy: …  
Blue steel: …what are you looking at?  
boy: …  
Blue steel: say something!!  
boy: …  
Blue steel: whatever.. just show me what you've got

(the boy pulled a sword out from his belt and pointed it at Blue steel, he lungs towards Blue steel swinging his sword about, Blue steel dodges each attack without having any trouble at all. After a few minutes, Blue steel grabs the sword with his bare hand)

Blue steel: is that it?(lifts up one eyebrow and tilts his head to the side slightly)

(He twists the sword, jumps up and kicks the boy in the face, the boy lands on the ground holding his nose)

boy: I'm just getting started..  
Blue steel: oh so you do speak?  
boy: I choose not to, I do not wish to waste my breath on the likes of you  
Blue steel: this kid's got an attitude  
boy: …  
(the boy jumps up holding the sword like a dagger ready to stab blue from above, Blue grabs his sword and blocks the attack, as the swords collide one another, the boy kicks blue in the chest making him stumble backwards)

Blue steel: strong legs you've got there kid…  
(the boy ignores what he says, runs away from blue)  
Blue steel: hey, wrong way! I'm over here! Dumbass..  
(the boy runs along the side of a wall and cuts the side of blue's face, leaving his cheek scarred)

Blue steel: what the…

(the boy kicks blue to the ground and holds the sword against his throat)

Blue steel: tch, tough kid, but you need to use your blade, more than your legs, you're a member now. I understand why the boss picked you, you're silent when moving…I couldn't see you after you ran off

Boy: …  
Blue steel: well.. lets get training…  
(a smirk appears on blue's face s he leaps towards the boy)

Bosses room 18:00

Black mist: it's been 11 hours, where's blue steel?  
Boss: training the boy  
Silver Bones: that's his punishment? Couldn't think of anything better? Cutting his arm off? Anything like that?  
Boss: he seems to be enjoying it  
Black mist: what makes you say that?  
Boss: he hasn't come out of that room yet, neither has the boy  
Silver Bones: has he even got a name yet?  
Boss: White assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Training Ground 23:50

Blue steel: you've done well today…*pants*  
White assassin: *pants* (wipes the blood away that's trickling down his chin)

Blue steel: well I guess you're tired, so I'll take you to the barracks --- huh?  
White assassin: zzzz (falls to the ground asleep)  
Blue steel: *sigh* this kid is a pain in the ass

(blue picks him up and carries him on his back to the barracks)

Barracks 00:00

Black mist: haven't seen you in a while…  
Blue steel: I had to take care of this brat!  
Silver Bones: watch out, he's drooling on your sword  
Blue steel: huh? Aww gross!

(Blue removes him from his back and places him on the spare bunk above his bed; afterwards he lies down on his own bed, talking to the other two)

Blue steel: the kid's good..powerful at kicking too  
Black mist: call him by his codename  
Blue steel: and that is?  
Silver Bones: white assassin  
Blue steel: …why does he get the better name…  
Boss: because he's better than you  
Blue steel: …  
Black mist: what brings you here boss?  
(he walks towards white assassin and looks towards blue)  
Boss: you've trained him well…  
Blue steel: …  
Boss: you'll be his trainer for a few months now  
Blue steel: what!?  
(Silver and Black silently laugh)  
Blue steel: *growls* you gotta be joking me!

(Boss leaves the room)  
Blue steel: that bastard…  
Silver Bones: quit acting like a retard  
Blue steel: *growls*  
Black mist: the pair of you quit it, blue get some sleep, you have to go to the training grounds early

Barracks 09:30

Blue steel: uuggghhh…  
white assassin: get up..  
Blue steel: get lost…  
(white assassin punches blue in the stomach, blue sits up, bashing his head on the bunk above him)

Blue steel: crap! What was that for!?  
White assassin: …  
(white assassin turns away and chucks blue his sword)  
White assassin: we have to train

Blue steel: hey I'm the one who should be giving orders, not you!  
white assassin: …  
(white assassin leaves the room)

Blue steel: are you even listening to me!?  
Silver bones: heh heh.. I like this guy

Training ground noon

Blue steel: I said quit kicking, we use swords!  
White assassin: …  
(Blue steel runs at white assassin and cuts part of his trouser leg, revealing white's right leg)  
Blue steel: what the… so that's why your so powerful…

White assassin: …  
blue steel: how did that happen?  
White assassin: this guy was trying to kill someone I knew, I was there watching the fight in a corner, the guy almost killed my friend but I pushed him out of the way, I was in front of the guy and he swung his sword and sliced my leg off from below the knee…as I dropped on the ground screaming in pain. I saw him slit my friend's throat…  
Blue steel: …when was this?  
White assassin: 2 years ago…  
Blue steel: …why are you here?  
White assassin: I want to get stronger, so I can protect people, so I can take my revenge on that guy! That bastard!  
Blue steel: …lets get to work then

(they continue to fight)

Armory 12:17

Black: you hear that?  
Silver: yeah… I wonder who cut his leg  
Black: maybe we can see If blue will know  
Silver: ask when the kid's asleep… for now, let's get out of here before they both spot us spying  
(they both back away from the window and head towards the barracks)

Training grounds 15:00

Blue steel: your getting the hang of it now, I just have one question for ya  
White assassin: well?  
Blue steel: isn't that heavy? To run on walls with?  
White assassin: a special kind of metal, feels like my old leg, weight wise I mean  
blue steel: how did you come across that?  
White assassin: friends with someone who builds robots, cyborgs, you name it  
Blue steel: lucky you…  
White assassin: yeah..  
Blue steel: (he wipes his left eye, removing the blood so he can see) come on, breaks over, it's time to fight!

(sirens)

White assassin: ?  
Blue steel: shit..not now  
White assassin: what is it?  
Blue steel: put this on, grab your sword and follow me  
white assassin: but wh--  
Blue steel: just do it!

(white assassin puts on a mask, only showing his eyes and follows blue steel)

Battlefield 15:08

Blue steel: they're here!  
Silver Bones: what did you bring him for!?  
Blue steel: he may be of some use  
Silver Bones: what can a little kid do!?  
Black mist: shut up and concentrate!

(dark shadows holding massive machine guns and buster swords came walking slowly towards the 4)

White assassin: ..who are they?  
Blue steel: the enemy, so you know what to do  
White assassin: right  
Silver Bones: just don't get in my way kid, and don't steal my opponents  
Black mist: he's blood thirsty kid, so just kill anyone who isn't near silver  
Blue steel: alright kid, you take the ones on the left with me, black to the right and silver.. erm… just do whatever  
Silver Bones: whatever, like I said, don't get in my way!

(Runs into the fight, the rest follow on)


End file.
